If No One Cared
by Terrowin
Summary: Ulquiorra never felt he lived for much of anything going through life day after day leaving no trace of his existence, what happens when an eccentric transfer student decides to make his life hell, how will he deal with the new attention? YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach fan fic pairing Ulquiorra and Grimmjow**

**It is yaoi at some points thus the rating M for future chapters**

**If you don't like it don't read **

**Also this takes place in an alternate reality so no shinigami stuff just the characters were used. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

**I kinda want this to be a sad story, so its romance angst for now that might change depending on my mood. **

**And how that story pans out **

**If No One Cared**

**Chapter one**

Everyone knows high school is a time when you make your life time friends, where you find out who you really are. High schools great… not the learning part, who gives two hoots about that crap, just going to see your friends is what makes it all worth wile. That's the way high school should be like right? Well what happens to the ones who don't have friends the ones that aren't even worth the trouble to bully or poke fun at? What about the ones that no one would notice if they were just gone one day. The ones that people would talk about when their gone and say I dunno I never knew them, or I didn't know we had a student by that name. How does it feel to be one of those side characters that gets two lines in a story that revolves around a jock and a pretty girl if their lucky? What if you're never in the picture? What if you were forgotten by every one?

That's how I lived my life. Leaving nothing worth remembering behind. I wasn't smart then again I wasn't stupid, I was extraordinarily average. I didn't care what I wore and I was often called 'emo' for my looks and attitude but once I was out of sight I was also out of mind. I went though life not caring. Not caring if I walked to and from school alone, if I sat staring out a window, never leaving my desk for lunch. I didn't care and I never did, for as long as I could remember. Today like any other day went as usual, I got a test back with a 75% over all. That I would say count as a highlight of the day. I didn't expect, however, to get a transfer student so far into the semester. I was a nice break from the physics teachers monotone rumblings, it also gave me the opportunity to fall asleep now, then having the trouble of doing it when the chalk was scraping across the board. I stood the text book up and slouched behind it knowing perfectly well that the teacher knew I was sleeping, but like so many others he didn't care. No one ever cared.

The power nap was over all too soon when the sound of a chair scraping across the dirty floor was coming from right behind me. I frowned in frustration but made no attempt to move. Why the new kid decided to sit behind me I hadn't a clue but it didn't really concern me, right?

"Ya must be pretty smart ta be able to sleep through Physics." The voice sounded form behind me, in a slight mocking undertone. I didn't bother to reply what was the point it's not like we were going to become friends. What I didn't expect was to feel a heavy kick form the underside of my chair it was strong enough to send me a couple inches of the floor. It took me so of guard that I even gave out a little yelp, causing the class room the quite, making the slap as my textbook hit the ground all the more emphasized.

The teacher stared at me searching for something. He stepped over to his desk and looked down at a sheet of paper.

"Ulquiorra" he said, he had to search up my name. "What was the meaning of that?" he demanded looking very uninterested.

"Nothing sir, just had a bit of a fright." I answered tonelessly picking up my text book, hearing the annoying giggling from the room.

"Not from a night mare I hope" the teacher remarked dryly, as he turned around continuing with the lesson not caring as to my reply. As I went to sit back in my seat I risked a glanced behind me at the new kid. Only to be greeted with a feral grin and a wink as he caught me looking. The guy reeked of trouble, that cocky attitude that egotistical gleam in his eye, that over confident grin. Not to mention his cry for attention with his electric blue hair. I couldn't stand him instantly; he was the type I hated the most. And for some bizarre reason he found his pleasure in my pain. If only, if only it held true that no one cared that no one noticed.

**Review and comment plz**

**Yes that little clickable button at the bottom. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters much to my dismay.**

**Nothing M rated happens but it will **

**I promise ;)**

**Chapter Two**

The day ended thankfully when the bell rang out loud and proud at 2:15. Ulquiorra planned on heading right home, but like the rest of the day the new kid always found him. The kid was cocky and rightfully so he was full grown all 6 feet of him, not only that he was also very well built and like to let his shirt hang open more than necessary to flaunt it. It hadn't taken him long to be noticed by the rougher meaner kids in the school. He after all emanated that bad boy feel. And like the bad boy he was he had chosen his prey quickly

"Hey there, Ulquiorra was it? That's a weird name." he commented as he walked out in front of me to block my path. His cronies who had quickly become his followers chuckled stupidly at the not so funny comment.

"And Grimmjow is so much better." I retorted quietly under my breath.

"What was that?" Grimmjow growled, I knew he heard it fine he did it all for dramatic effect.

Loser.

"Deaf and dumb, potent combination." I said dryly pushing past them.

"You'll pay for that you little shit." The newbie growled as his hand wrapped around my thin neck. He dragged me up so we were face to face, his angry blue orbs staring at me hard. I, as always remained impassive.

"Scared" he asked with an animalistic grin.

"Hardly" He sneered at this and lifted his arm. Next thing I knew I was on the ground blinking up at him face burning. The guy had a hard punch.

"How'd that feel princess?"

"Fantastic."

"Dude, you didn't have to hit him that hard." One of the cronies said face stricken with panic.

"Don't worry," I said picking myself up and grabbing my bag. "I've had worse." I said over my shoulder leaving all of them behind. I hoped that tomorrow they would forget about me, I just wanted everything to go back to normal. I didn't want to be noticed. I didn't want anyone to care. Just like no one ever had.

It didn't take long to walk to my apartment, I stood quietly in front of the door listening seeing if that man was home, praying against all odds that he wasn't. I didn't want to have to deal with another bully today. I couldn't hear the TV blaring but that didn't guarantee anything. I unlocked the door and peered in cautiously, glancing form white wall to white wall. The man was not insight; I walked in and gently closed the door behind me wincing at the click as it closed like it was the loudest sound in the world. Anything could give it away that I was home. I walked as silently as I could as I checked each room cautiously opening each door dreading what I might find behind it. The last room to check was by far the worse; if I opened it and he was sleeping I would wake him up. I was debating if it was worth the risk. I sighed as I made my decision. Hands trembling slightly I put a sweating palm on the handle and turned. I opened the door no more than an inch and peered inside. The bed was empty and there was no sign of life other then the quiet trickle of water coming from the fish tank filter.

I gave a long awaited sigh of relief and continued to walk among the rooms with much needed ease. First I changed my clothing glad to get out of the uncomfortable grey slacks and see though white shirt. Next I ventured into the bathroom and looked at my reflection with dismay. I had a black eye from that douche, Grimmjow. I don't get why he gave two shits about me since no one else did. There had to be better people to annoy and pick on then me. Why did he even bother? I knew he would get bored eventually and I only had to wait it out. I was use to having to be patient. The abuse that came with this unwanted relationship was nothing I never experienced before. I just had to remind myself it was only a matter of time.

After washing up I got something small to eat and went into my room. Closing the door, I started at the handle with growing hopelessness. I wished so hard that it had a lock. That it would stop the man who would be home soon. I wished that it would stop betraying me by letting him enter time and time again. I heard the front door slam shut and his voice ring through the white walls of my prison.

"ULQUIORRA!"

I flinched at the sound as I sat on my bed crawling back into the corner hugging my legs, knowing that this night would be no different than the rest. That this night would just be one of many. That this night, the door knob would betray me once again.

**There you have it another chapter**

**Tata for now**

**Comment and review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters much to my dismay.**

**Nothing M rated happens but it will **

**I promise ;)**

**Chapter Three**

I woke up the next morning wishing like many times before I never did again. I didn't want to face the day especially not with a certain blue haired maniac waiting to take another piece of me I wasn't willing to give. I sat up resisting the urge to groan. I didn't want to make any sound, as insignificant as it might seem. I changed quietly and opened my door, tip toeing out into the hall I grabbed a bagel and my books and left through the front door. It was either be tortured at home or at school. I'd rather take the later. Once the door was shut I ran for my life down the steps and the street knowing full well that I'd be early for school. Once I was far enough away I stopped to catch my breath.

Last night was one of the worse; I thought he would never stop. I swallowed hard holding back tears that were long overdue. I walked over to a park bench, sat down and started to eat my bagel. Realizing that I had long before lost my appetite. Life was getting harder and harder to face each day, I often wished I was young again, too young to understand. I wish I still had that naivety about me, the part of me that thought he was doing it all out of love. Only as I grew older I knew that wasn't the case. But I couldn't leave, I just couldn't. I sat back discarding my bagel to the waiting pigeons and started up at the sky, so far away. I only had to wait a little longer, then we would be out. Out of his house out of his reach.

I stretched groaning as my sores protested. I had work tonight and I couldn't afford to lose. I was planning on pulling in a few thousand dollars. Soon I would have enough saved up, and my 18th birthday so close it was becoming closer and closer to reality every day. I allowed a rare smile to grace my features knowing no one would see it at this time of day in a middle of a park.

I was wrong.

I heard some shuffling in front of me and snapped my head down to face it, my emotionless mask falling back into place.

"Fer a minute there I coulda sworn I saw ya smile." Came a familiar voice, and the body soon followed wearing a stupid grin.

"You must be sleep walking, Grimmjow." I said looking off the other way.

"And I would be dreaming of you?" he caught me there I didn't exactly think the remark though, what can I say it was 6:45 in the morning, Wednesday morning I might add. Hump day.

"Is little Ulquiorra blushing?" Grimmjow said in a fake baby tone as he plopped down beside me.

"Its hump day taday, you wanna give it a go?" he asked… well more growled as he leaned over to my ear. I didn't have to see it to know he was smiling.

"Hump day is another name for Wednesday it means workweek is thought as being a hill with midweek representing the highest point. Look it up." I remarked matter of factly.

"I have better things to look up"

"I bet you do"

"Like porn"

"I can imagine." In truth I really didn't want to, it just kinda slipped out.

"So ya think of me like that eh?" he chuckled. I blushed.

"I didn't mean-"

"See ya later Ulqui." He said as he got up and walked away leaving more than my face burning.

…...

The rest of the day he didn't bother me and I was even able to leave the school grounds without incident. I did however catch him staring at me a couple times and whenever I did I would hold the stare until one of us was forced to look away. I was usually him, but he didn't look away quickly like most did. No he had to be different. He would lick his lips in a very suggestive manner; give a little dance with his eye brows and turn walking away swinging his but a little more than necessary. And each time he was able to turn back quick enough to see me look away quickly a blush still on my cheeks. It was humiliating. Other then that the day went on normal as ever.

I got home and like so many days before I did a once over of the house quietly and cautiously. Only this time he was passed out on the bed, head right between a women's breasts. He would be out for a while. I grabbed what I needed and headed out. I took the train down town to the not so nice side of town and made my way to my destination. It was like many other businesses like it under ground, entrance in an ally way. The guard at the door knew me will enough to let me pass without hassle. There I met up with my 'manager'. Well in truth I didn't know what to call the fox face.

"So glad you could make it Ulqui" he said his crimson hues summing me up.

"Of course." I remarked dryly it was like this every week, it seemed like no matter how much he saw me he summed me up each time, as if he was wondering if maybe tonight would be that night I would break.

It would never happen.

"You'll be paired up with quite the feisty one tonight, he's about your age though." He smiled as we walked into the arena together. There was another pair fighting at the moment, a rather bored looking man with shoulder length brown hair and a goutee, fighting a rather oddly tattooed redhead. The fight looked like it was going to take some time.

"You're next …. Well when ever these two end, it might be some time. So why don't we talk." He gave me a seductive grin and took me aside to get a drink. I got water from a bottle, no date rape for me to night thank you.

"There's an easier way to make money than this." He started; I had heard this so many times before it was very annoying.

"I know I know but I'm not going to sell myself to you or anyone else for that matter."

"Ah yes so you say. I could take great care of you." He continued.

"And all I have to do in return is be your sex toy. Besides I have other stuff to worry about then just myself."

"Ah yes you're brother; Luppi. Now with a face like his he could fetch in the big bucks."

"Take that back." I snarled.

"Ah yes, sorry, sorry," he said raising his hands in defeat.

"Where is the little squirt by the way?"

"He's on a school trip."

"Have I ever told you, you have a brother complex?"

"Every time we meet."

"Well then we must be off it's your turn now." We left the bar and proceeded out into the arena, there was no evidence of who won the previous fight but there was a little blood splattered around, so I knew at once at least one of them walked away with a broken nose. I stepped into the fight ring hearing the echo of boos and whistles. No matter how many times I showed up I was always considered the underdog. No matter how many times I won.

There was a loud roar as my opponent stepped out. At the sight of him my heart stopped. The blue hair cocky attitude, stupid grin was all too familiar.

My opponent was Grimmjow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters; even if I did I don't think it would ever turn out as perfect. =D**

**Chapter Four**

Well… this was a…um…. unforeseen turn of events. I was so surprised I almost let my face slip into shock. Then I regained my control and reminded myself that the eccentric guy in front of me was no different than anyone else I faced. Except for the fact… well… I knew him. But the way he looked now, well it could've been a completely different person entirely. I wonder if he knew just how stupid his faced looked right about now.

Damn, wish I had a camera.

"You're …" he stuttered pointing a finger at me. With that stupid look on his face. I took a mental picture. It would be nice to laugh at later.

"The boogie man" I said dead serious as ever. My sarcasm seemed to shake him out of his trance. Too bad, stupid went to cocky awfully fast. And there it was his signature grin. How predictable.

"So ya fight here too, funny, small world."

"I don't believe you're using funny in the proper context." I added my 2 cents worth. Judging from the fact that his grin went to snarl I don't think he appreciated my comment.

"So whatcha doing her little princess?" he asked.

"The same reason you are I would imagine."

"Fer money?"

"For money."

"Then let's get started."

"Let's" He moved into position, crouching on his hind legs like some kind of animal ready to pounce. I remained cool and collected not moving, well not visibly, my guard was up. It always was. He lunged. I side stepped. He retaliated with a high kick. I ducked, and punched his gut with all my strength. What would've sent others crying in pain left him only winded. He seemed to be better then I first assumed. I jumped back regaining a comfortable distance between us. Then he looked at me, with hungry eyes, not just blood hungry another hungry not suited for PG audiences. Good thing no one here fit that category; if they did they would've been scared from what he did next. I was scared.

He was much faster then I fist assumed as well and before I knew it he was a foot in front of me. Not only was he fast he also had the balls to grab… Well... My balls and other stuff… associated with that region of the male anatomy. What can I say, I lost it. I swung a kick at his face, and I guess I could say he was expecting it. He ducked, with my momentum I was spinning and well he grabbed somewhere else. That's all I'm going to say. As you can imagine that was the final straw. I aimed a punch for his gut, and it made contact, not hard enough to do real damage, but enough for him to double over. Then I kneed his face, he shot back. Then I did it, something no guy should ever do to another guy. I kicked his junk, extra hard I might add. He crumpled to his knees.

Judging from the noise that rippled through the crowd they sympathized with him. I did to, only for a second until I felt his hand travel up my leg. I blood vessel burst. I punched him extra hard in his already bleeding face; he made it easy, looking up at me with a stupid grin. What can I say, he presented it.

He was out cold.

And I had won.

…

"My, My Ulqui, I have to say I was pleasantly surprised by the outcome. One look at that fellow and I thought you were a goner. But none the less I did as you asked and bet on you, and judging from the prophet we made everyone else thought as I did. We made over 20 grand tonight." Gin said smiling, if it was possible for his smile to get any bigger. No one's mouth should be that wide. It wasn't normal.

"You only get 10 %" I reminded him, as he counted the money with great satisfaction.

"Yes, yes of course, after all you did all the work not I." he handed me my share and I counted it to make sure.

"Still don't trust me?" he questioned with a sly grin.

"No" I said plainly.

"Alright," he chuckled before he left me. By this time it was early morning and we had already left the basement where the fights were being held. At the moment I was sitting in the same park I was in just the morning before. School was going to start in a couple hours but I still had too much adrenalin running though my veins to sleep. Not to mention I was still pissed by what Grimmjow did to me.

Stupid pervert.

I got it, I had a small frame and was confused as a women. But never has anyone actually persisted to come onto me after finding that out. Urgh! I hated his guts. I hoped he talked soprano all week. I sighed and decided to get a drink and maybe pop by a 24 hour arcade. I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to have to deal with him now. Luppi would be getting home later today and I didn't want to piss him off anymore then need be. I walked over to a nearby convenience store to grab a cherry coke.

I know, guilty pleasure.

I bought the coke and pocketed the change, making my way to the arcade. I loved the arcade. It was one of the places I felt safe. Totally cut off from the cruel hand of reality right outside the doors. I could be anyone, any time in any world. From a dragon to a hero, from a spaceship to princess. The possibilities were endless. What I loved most of all was when I would take Luppi here and we would kick ass at that games, and we would get some cheap prize with all the tickets we won together. I smiled pleasantly as I remembered the memory of last Sunday.

I walked into the familiar atmosphere and reveled in the smells others might find disgusting. The popcorn machine still popping well into the night, the games ringing their awful tunes making an orchestra of electronic tunes and the gum and spilt soda that would stick to your shoes every step you took. To me this was the closest place to a real home. To me this was my one place to feel safe.

**COMMENT AND REVIEW PLZ! **

**TATA FOR NOW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters much to my dismay.**

**The time has come**

**Warning M rated content following**

**Viewer discretion is advised**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

School the next day was dreadful, I didn't get any sleep the night before, but it was worth it. Traveling back to better times playing my favorite games. It was the highlight of my life. I would have much rather stay home but there were… problems in that plan. As you can imagine. So I stuck it out though school. With no real surprise Grimmjow didn't show up much to my satisfaction. I didn't have to see his somewhat handsome rugged mug….

I mean UGLY, UGLY mug.

That's totally what I meant.

I sighed in frustration not liking where my mind was wondering. I didn't dare try to sleep knowing it would just wander farther. Into places I never want to know. Ever. Maybe I should try paying attention in class. Maybe at least just once. I sat there staring at the teacher talk hearing everything but not listening to a word of it. And I found myself wondering was he always this boring? Really? Didn't he know how to add some emotion to his voice? Not to mention his face. He probably never got laid. Grimmjow must be really good a sex, he must be I mean look at him. I wonder if had ever consider sleeping with a man? Now that's something to imagine-

What the hell am I thinking?

It's all that perverts fault if he had never done those things, none of these would have ever crossed my mind. I just couldn't stay here any longer. I needed a distraction. And what a better distraction then the arcade? Now just to get out of class? I packed my bag. Very stealth I might add. And then put up a shaking hand. The teacher looked up surprised and slightly annoyed for interrupting the lesson.

"Ah… Yes?" he didn't bother trying to remember my name.

"Sir I think I'm going to-" I ended it there and smacked a hand over my mouth. He looked horrified and shooed me out. I can't believe they still fall for that trick. It was a classic. That's probably why it was so great. I gave a sigh of content and walked with a faint smile on my lips to the arcade. Luppi wasn't getting in till about 8 tonight so I had loads of time to kill till then. I walked into the familiar setting I was just in the night before. Did I mention I loved this place? I walked in my usual morbid exterior masking my ecstatic self? I walked over to the token machine and put in the money getting the cheaply made, over priced tokens for the games.

I walked over to my favorite game barely glancing at the crowd around Pac-man, and what a rowdy bunch they were too. They didn't concern me so I walked over and played my favorite game; Super Mario Bros. I had gotten the high score on this since before I could remember. No matter how many times I played it, it never got boring. It was the happiest time of my child hood and much of my adolescent. I was just about to get yet another high score, when I heard it. It was _his_ laugh. My hand slipped in surprise and I lost my edge falling on spot short of my previous recode. That wasn't even the worse of it. I glanced over at the crowd, pissed. There he was laughing there like an idiot not knowing that he was sullying my only escape, my paradise. I know it's probably unreasonable to get angry at him since he doesn't even know that he crossed a line but I lost my cool. I strolled over, grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He looked very surprised to say the least.

"Get the fuck out of here." I said my anger boiling up on my face. From the look on his face he didn't know what to do. Here I was telling him to go away from a public place. He looked like he wanted to make some sort of wise crack but the look on my face said he wouldn't live if he did.

"What's up Princess?" he asked very uneasily.

"Didn't you hear me? I said get the fuck out!" I growled.

"Or what?" he challenged.

"I'll make you" even his rowdy bunch of friends valued their lives enough to get out of there fast. I watched them leave some of them even tried to pull Grimmjow with them. But He was stubborn and stayed put his eyes never leaving my face. Once the last of them left he lost his classic grin and looked at me very seriously.

"Whats gotten into ya?" he demanded looking down at me confused.

"Aren't you leaving?" I avoided the question.

"When you give me a good reason." His argument was sensible after all I was the one who came out of nowhere telling him to get lost. He at least had the right to know why, but I didn't want to tell him that he was getting in the way of the only place I felt safe, or that he was ruining my paradise, because the minute I told him he would never let it go and would use it against me forever. I couldn't risk him knowing that side of me.

"Forget it." I growled in defeat, stuffing my hands in my pockets I stormed out. The weight of the tokens heavy in my pockets. I would just have to come back with Luppi.

I didn't have to look behind me to know that I was being followed by the idiot. He was after all a very loud walker, not to mention the stones he kept kicking at my legs were also a dead giveaway. After a couple blocks of this irritant I walked into an ally, and waited. He followed a couple steps latter.

"Why are you following me?" I demanded.

"I wanna answer." He said leaning against the wall opposite of me.

"I told you to drop it."

"Too bad I won't."

"Fine" I walked further into the ally ignoring his calls after me. I guess he had enough, because before I knew it he had me pinned against the dirty wall his face enraged.

"I asked you a question" he snarled.

"And I have the right to refuse to answer." I said defiantly. This guy didn't scare me, after all just last night I kicked his ass. His face was healing nicely by the way; he sported a beautiful black eye and a bruised nose. He looked like a raccoon.

"You're very stubborn ya know"

"What an intriguing insight you've summed up." I stated dryly. He was great at stating the obvious.

"Yer very infuriating. I like it." He growled, this time not so much in rage as in desire. I didn't like the tone his voice was taking on.

"Good to know…. The first part I'm not too keen on the second." I tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He was getting a little too close for comfort. Personal space buddy.

"I love the second part." He said as he smelt my neck? Who does that?

"I figured you might." I squirmed even more. That just seemed to provoke him. He pinned me against the wall his body flush to mine. By this time smelling wasn't enough for him and he venture far enough to taste me. I couldn't help but groan as his mouth made gentle contact with my neck, no one has ever treated me so kindly. I relished in the feel of it. Savoring the way his tongue darted out and played with my ear, hoe his lips sucked gently on the nape of my neck. How he seemed to know all the right places to touch without being told.

"My place now." He growled a smile present on his lips as he led me the way, never letting go of my hand. He took us through all the back alleys so we wouldn't have to walk out in public; I guess he cared about his image. After all what would people say if they found out a man like him practically oozing testosterone was sleeping with a man? The women in the world I don't think would ever recover.

We made it to his little apartment quickly and the minute we got inside he shoved me against the wall his mouth claiming mine. He was an amazing kisser. I told myself as if saying it made what I was doing justifiable. It wasn't but I couldn't seem to pull myself away from him, he was intoxicating. His sent, his hands, his attitude could use some work but he was addicting regardless.

Our clothes were cast aside without a second thought as we stumbled to his bedroom. I didn't have a chance to check out his apartment but it didn't really matter to me at the moment either. I just wanted him. We fell, a tangle of arms and legs on to the bed. One mouth never leaving the other. Grimmjow topped me- there's no surprise- and by the way he was grinding into me he really, REALLY wanted this. He was like a cat in heat. Self control really. But I'm not one to talk either, I was doing the same, but much, much more dignified I might add.

It's a bird! It's a plane! No it's just my underwear flying across the room. Grimy managed to pull both of ours off rather quickly. A man of many talents. He continued on to grab both of our *cough cough* you know and started to stroke them rather harshly. It didn't take long for the two of us to start moaning each other's names rather wantonly. We came together, he with a growl me with a scream.

"Let's get to the real stuff." Grim whispered in my ear his voice ruff with lust. He pushed his already hardening length against my unprepared hole, to make his point clear. Like it wasn't already. He fumbled for something in his night stand, cursing when he came up empty handed. With no lotion he preceded to shove his fingers in my mouth. I didn't like the taste of them much; after all he had been playing in the arcade. Who knows what bacteria I was sucking? He removed them as fast as he shoved then in and they ventured over to my rear, his free hand never leaving our… organs alone.

He stuck one finger in as far as it would go, quieting my wincing with his mouth. He pumped the digit in and out a couple times till I became use to the intrusion. Then he added another. I could handle it. He repeated what he had done earlier with the second and third finger. Only this time scissoring them gently, preparing me for something bigger, and from the feel of it something much, MUCH bigger. Both of us were panting giving a nice tempo to the whole ordeal.

"Ya ready?" he asked, no are you sure, or do you really want to continue. No just 'Ya ready?' It was obvious there that Grimy would continue with or without my consent. He just proved my point further by not waiting for a reply. But thrusting in one go. And OH MY FUCKING GOD did it hurt. If I hadn't bitten down on his shoulder then I'm sure I would've screamed my lungs out. Next time I would have to tell the fucker how to prepare someone better. Jerk.

The pain was soon replaced with pleasure as he started a fast pace. After a bit there was no pace, just erratic thrusts. He was trying his damned hardest to find release. All the while giving me with pleasure in return. The more I screamed the harder he pushed. The harder he thrust the louder I screamed. I was sure he would be hearing it from his neighbors latter. But none of that mattered. Not now. We were clinging to each other desperately. Trying to hold on to something we both knew would be over way to soon. Gasps and pants of pleasure filled the room and soon faded. I came with a shout all over the other and he in return came hard inside me, purring with satisfaction. I was in heaven as well as much as I hate to admit it. Like I had assumed he was very, very good in bed.

"That was amazing." He huffed.

"Yes, I do agree."

"Up for another round?"

"No."

"No! Why not, you enjoyed it to right." He asked sitting up.

"Yes it was good."

"Then what's the problem" he frowned. "Don't you want some more?" he demanded. Somehow it had come to sound like we were talking about a dinner we just shared. My cue to leave.

"When I want some more I'll get some." I said getting up and fetching my clothes.

"Where are you going? You belong to me now." he smirked from the side of the bed.

"Do you always date the people you sleep with?" I asked getting dressed, Luppi would be getting back to school soon and I wanted to be there to pick him up.

"I don't know I've never done this before." Grimmjow said hugging his knees under the sheets a sad look covering his face. Don't tell me he was a virgin, sure didn't seem that way.

"One time only, that's all this is Grimmjow." I said as I walked out letting the door shut behind me.

**Anywho comment and review plz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters **

**Warning M rated content following**

**Viewer discretion is advised**

CHAPTER SIX

_**Italics are flash backs!**_

Call me whatever you like I wasn't going to run back to the man saying sorry. I did feel like shit you know taking his first then saying it was nothing. He'd get over it. I had no doubt that he would find another person willing to spread their legs eagerly for him…

That made me sound like a slut. I take it back.

I was sure that someone as handsome and sexy as him would move on quickly. It was for the better. I hated serious relationships. Just look at my old man, first serious relationship he ever had got stuck with two kids who he didn't give two shits about. I never wanted to get serious it caused too much stress. All this jealousy shit you hear about or the divorce of people who seemed 'meant to be'. Love didn't exist it was just a way to make it seem like fucking people seem less animalistic. Humans are just animals. I learned that early on…

_I was coming home from school; it was a day like any other. Except my mom didn't come and meet me at the bus stop. It was weird but I knew she was busy so I wasn't angry disappointed sure. After all she always took me to get ice cream after school. No mom = no ice cream. That got me down. I walked solemnly to the apartment we shared as a family. Mom would often stay at home with Luppi, she didn't trust babysitters and dad, well their relationship was strained even I could see that. And I was 8. Dad had been coming home latter and latter each night smelling of alcohol and something else, I didn't know and some part of me knew I didn't want to either. I could also tell something was wrong with mom, she would often spend the night with me and Luppi instead of the room they had together. And whenever dad did happen to drag her in there the night would be filled with painful screams and moans. Something else I didn't want to be explained either. Ignorance is bliss, or so I thought back then. _

_I walked up to the apartment and knocked on the door. Mom should be home, maybe she was in the laundry room in the basement, that's why she couldn't answer. I peered through the mail slit on the door, mom always kept a spare key in the basket hanging from the door, knowing I could reach it easily with my thin wrists and tiny hands. I withdrew may hand and unlocked the door. I kicked off my shoes, the TV must be on since I could hear something but couldn't make it out. I wandered in to the living room totally unprepared for what I saw. The room was a mess furniture and glass scattered everywhere, the vase mom kept fresh flowers in was broken the flowers scattered and the water left a wet patch in the carpet but that wasn't the worst of it. My dad was home. And he wasn't alone, he was bent over my mom, her dress was ripped and torn and his pants were pooled around his knees. He was grunting, the sound I originally thought was the TV. The two of them were on the ground in front her head was twisted at an awkward angle and he arm was being pulled behind her by the man I called father. _

_The thing that I remember most, were her eyes. Cold and unseeing. And they would never see again. There was so much blood her face was spattered with it. Her beautiful face. And all I felt was rage and burning hatred. This man was responsible for the loss of one of my most precious people. He would pay._

I smiled sadly at the thought of what I was going to do to get my revenge it was soon and I couldn't wait. The man was a fool. Thinking he was so smart. He would pay, he would never touch ma again. I still miss her, and sometimes cry as I remember our times together. It was worse for Luppi, all he had were my stories. He never knew her and he never would. There was nothing I could do about that but get back at the man who made that happen.

I walked over to the school parking lot where the busses were expected to show up. Other parents were waiting excitedly as well for their children to come home. The school had sent them into the next city over to play in the band show, I didn't really see the appeal I mean how good can a bunch of ten and eleven year olds be. I don't want to sound like a jerk but from what I've heard from Luppi I don't even know how the school placed in the event anyway. It was horrible. But Luppi wanted to go and I had plenty of money to spare, well for the most part. I could spare a couple hundred. As I walked over to sit on a bench the coach bus arrived. The music teacher hopped out and opened that hatches, and started helping the bus driver unload the instruments and luggage. The kids followed next, swarming the hatches grabbing their stuff and running over to their parents. Who greeted them happily holding out their arms for hugs. Luppi ran over to me happily, he looked funny running with an oversized duffle bag and instrument. He was adorable.

"Hey buddy how was the trip?" I asked as he jumped into my arms. I couldn't help but smile with him around, he had become my whole world.

"Terrible." He pouted.

"What? Why was it terrible?" I demanded.

"Because you weren't there." He said looking at me with his big violet, doe eyes.

"Seriously how was it?"

"I am being serious" he pouted.

"Alright, we'll talk over some burgers, how's that?"

"Yay!" he exclaimed as I grabbed his stuff and we started walking.

"We're not going home are we?" he asked me a scared look crossing over his face. That broke my heart, he was old enough to know now that something was wrong in the family and I was being naive thinking he didn't.

"No we're not going back there anymore." I said. I meant it too. I would just have to rent a motel room until I was old enough to live on my own ad take care of Luppi the last thing I wanted was him to fall into child services. So I had to be patient.

The two of us just eneded up getting a room in a cheap motel and ordering pizza and watching some stupid TV shows until Luppi fell asleep. I tucked him in and settled down beside him. happy to have him back in my life. Tomorrow I would go back home grab our stuff and make a detour to the police. It was about time dad paid for his crime.

_I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, this couldn't be happening. I stood there watching horrified, my dad just pounding over and over into her lifeless body. Then Luppi started crying form his cradle. Like he knew something was wrong. That snapped me out of it. And it seemed to do the same to him. he stilled breathing had and looked at me._

"_You just going to stand there or are you going to shut that stupid fuck up?" he demanded. I didn't say anything._

"_Do it now or you're next." He screamed. Then he continued. I moved into our room, picking up my baby brother. Knowing that it was up to me now to protect him. I finally got the boy to calm down ad sleep. And peacefully he slept while I sat on my bed watching the door. After an hour or two he came into the room, looking quite refreshed in a sickening kind of way. _

"_Come here" he said as he walked out of the room. I didn't want to at first but then I remembered his earlier threat. And I followed him like a puppy. Moms body was gone and the carpet was rolled up. Dad hefted the carpet over his shoulder grunting with effort. He walked out the door, I followed without being told. He loaded the carpet in his truck and got in the driver's seat. I followed his lead and got in the passengers. I looked in the back seat and noticed a pair of shovels. We drove for about an hour. I stayed rigid the whole time. He pulled off the highway and drove through a deserted field until we came by a cluster of rocks. We got out and together dug a grave. I knew then that there was more than just blood in the carpet. It was my mom's burial outfit. I remember him just throwing her down in there like she never mattered. And it killed me inside. _

The man was an idiot. He should've never taken me with him. I had everything I needed to get him sent away forever. I was a witness and I could provide them with the ultimate proof. I could show them where her body was. Tomorrow it would start. My 18th birthday was in a 3 days and him behind bars was the best gift I could have ever hoped for.

**There we go**

**Hope it wasn't too horrible **

**Comment and review plz**

**Tootles **


	7. Chapter 7

**OKEY DOKEY **

**NEW CHAPTER  
ENJOY  
UPDATE REAL SOON WEDNESDAY THE EARLIEST!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The weekend went by smoothly. Meaning I saw neither Girmmjow nor my father the while time. It was paradise. Luppi and I stayed in the motel at night and went out looking at apartments during the day. We found a couple nice ones that were reasonably priced. The best priced one however was in Gimmy boys apartment building, the room was nice, much like what I can remember of Grimmjows. The price was a steal for what we got 2 bedroom, 1 bath, kitchen and living room. Really nice, and only for $400 monthly. It was quite a dream come true. The reason for its cheapness was the neighborhood wasn't exactly Beverly Hills. Luppi loved it, he met a kid on the floor above the empty complex and they bonded instantly. He almost cried when I had to take him away for the night.

It pained me but I decided we would live there, Luppi made a friend which didn't happen often, he was a loner like yours truly. Even if we did happen to run into the blue haired dude, I could at least kick his ass while Luppi got away. Besides kicking his ass once in awhile was better for me then just practicing my skills, it felt good. Call me a sadist if you like, can't deny that much.

My birthday was that Monday, and everyone who's experienced a birthday on a Monday you'll know how I feel. Getting up early on your special day no less to go to school, knowing that as of this day you've spent at least 14 years of your life in school, and the first 4 years you can't remember because you were too young.

Great way to wake up in the morning.

To make matters worse I had to get up even earlier to stop by the police station and finally turn that horrid man in. I groaned getting out of bed. I ate way too much pizza the night before. Luppi can sure pack it away, I thought beating him in a food competition would be a piece of cake but the kid ate 8 slices. What type of 11 year old eats that much? I, a semi- grown man could only eat 6 and a half.

I got dressed as quietly as I could, I didn't want to wake Luppi, he knew something was up, after all we hadn't been home in 3 days. I was going to give him the day off. He was tired and besides I wanted to be the first to tell him when the man went away. He would also be helpful when it came to hauling our stuff out of our old home and into the new one. I would only wait till that man wasn't there though and it'd be really bad if someone called the school and he had to find out there in front of everyone that his father was being charged with murder. Of the kids mother no less.

I closed the door behind me softly after writing a note for when he got up. I also left some money encase he got hungry. That's not all I left, I made damn sure that he knew he was not to leave the room. Luppi was a good kid I doubted he would try and go against me.

If I wasn't so concerned with what people thought of me I would've been skipping down to the police station, but I don't skip. Normal walking it is. I walked through the doors the bell jingling as the door swung open. An exhausted looking officer looked up at me, rubbed his eyes and looked at me again.

"How can I help you?" not exactly what I expected, he sounded more like a convenience store clerk then a police man, but he would have to do.

"I'd like to report a murder." I said dead serious, the man smiled like it was a joke then he stared in my eyes and he knew it wasn't.

"Right this way" he said clearing his throat hiding his embarrassment. He walked out from behind the counter and led me into the guts of the building. It looked like all those stereotypical polices stations you see on TV. Some detectives were sleeping others picking their teeth reading a book or a news paper. You know busy fighting crime. The officer walked over to a man that was snoring rather loudly, and kicked his chair.

"Kid wants to talk to you." He said before heading back out to the front. The detective regained his composure and looked at me hard. He had a very Americanized look to him, stereotype G.I Joe. He had salt and pepper hair minus the pepper, tired eyes and a strong face. S-C-A-R-Y. That's all I can say.

"Names Detective Kensei Muguruma. What do ya want kid?" he asked nodding to the chair beside his desk.

"Like I told the other officer, I would like to report a murder."

"Do ya now? Alright just let me clarify if the murder you say happened didn't happen I will charge you for wasting precious police time. Ya got that?" he demanded pointing a broken pen at me trying to look intimidating. He did. He didn't need to know that it was working.

"Cus you're using that precious time wisely I see," I commented dryly looking around. He _che_-ed and looked at me.

"So who died?"

"My mother and she didn't die she was murdered."

"Alright," he rubbed his chin uncomfortably and continued.

"Who killed her?"

"My father." His eyes widened at that, and he looked at me good and hard.

"How old are you kid?"

"Old enough"

"Eighteen then?" I stayed silent.

"I know parents are the best at the best of times but accusing your father of murder is a serious thing-"

"That's not all I'm charging him with." I cut in.

"He's also a rapist and a beater." I said dead serious, underneath my mask, I was barely holding it together. I never told anyone else what he did to me. If I didn't say it, it didn't seem as real. He looked at me funny and said…

"You're not being funny are ya?" maybe he didn't want to believe it either.

"I can see that you won't listen, I'll try somewhere else." I stood staring down at him. That's when it happened, something that I never did, not in front of people that is. A tear ran down my check. Followed by another one, then they wouldn't stop.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry I questioned you, can never be too careful these days." He went to comfort me with a hand to my shoulder, I flinched away out of habit. All of it together I think was enough to convince him. He got a very serious look on his face and asked,

"So when did he kill her?

"Ten years ago?" his eyes widened at this, and then he frowned.

"Why come forward now?"

"I didn't want to be separated from my brother, and besides he needed at least one parental figure in his life, even a horrible one. He deserved that much." He nodded like he approved of my reasoning.

"So tell me what happened." So I did, he wrote it all down. Every word looking up once and awhile to make sure I wasn't pulling his leg. I wasn't. It was all true. As clear as if it had happened yesterday.

"And you know where he buried the body?" I nodded unable to find my voice. He nodded.

"Alright." He picked up the phone and gave the address to the person on the other line, telling him to dig by the clusters of rock. Then he hung up and looked at me again.

"What about the other charges?"

"What about them?"

"Are you going to tell me about those too?"

"No." he looked at me, debating whether to ask me again. Then his better judgment kicked in and he decided not to. Instead he leaned to one side removed a wallet from his jean pocket and pulled out a card. Scribbled something one the back and handed it to me.

"There's my cell and home. Call" there was no 'call if…' just call. I nodded and took it. And got up to leave.

"Wait, how can I reach you top let you know what we find?" he asked. I was going to say I already knew what they were going to find, but I decided against it, this was the first grown up to show that he cared somewhat and I wasn't going to shove his kindness back at him, at least no to his face. I wrote down my cell and walked out not looking behind me.

I walked to school thinking about how it would go. Not realizing that if I didn't book it my ass was going to be late. I got to school successfully and was running to first period when I was suddenly pulled into an empty room and slammed against a wall. Looking I'm sure like an idiot I muttered…

"Grimmjow?"

From the look on his face I knew my ass was going to be more than just late.

**There you have it, **

**Hope it was alright**

**lemme know what you think.**

**As always comment and review **


	8. Chapter 8

**kay don't wanna keep ya but just a warning some stuff happens that isn't suited for unsuspecting eyes but all of you reading know this or you wouldn't have clicked on a yaoi to start with**

**Moving on**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Hey Princess," he growled. I take it he wasn't too pleased about my run out the other day.

"Long time" I said nervously backing up into the wall behind me. Which I admit wasn't like me but man did he look pissed. More so the usual I mean.

"You have no idea" he said pushing up against me grinding his erection against me, letting me know exactly how he missed me. I groaned involuntarily. What can I say he was addicting, there was no way around it. I really needed a _Grimmy-patch…_ wow bad joke. I must really be tired.

"What didcha think ya were doing running out like that, I wasn't done wit ya yet," now he was starting to sound like my father, bur for some reason he had a total opposite effect on me. It got me even harder, I hate to admit it but it's true.

"Ya like that?" he chuckled in my ear as he shoved a leg between mine, rubbing extra hard…. In a certain area. I wasn't and idiot so I wasn't going to deny the obvious so that left me one thing to do.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself quite a bit too I see." I said dryly looking down at the noticeable bulge. For some reason the brute took that as a hint that I wanted to feel just exactly how much he was enjoying it. Like I couldn't already. Air would have trouble getting between us we were so close.

"What do ya expect, how could I not be with the things I'm about to do with ya." He growled in my ear, and then found a better place to put his mouth, right on my neck. Better for him not for me…. Just clarifying.

"In a school, smart" I commented trying but not really to get away from that delicious sensation on my neck.

"I could just scream and people would come running." It threatened. He didn't seem to bothered, in fact he seemed quite amused.

"Ya could scream, but no one would care cus no one would hear, it's the music room. Soundproof." He continued his ministrations with more vigor. I on the other hand was in utter disbelief; the school had enough money to sound proof a room but not enough to fix the clogged toilets in the bathrooms. Huh?

"Grim stop seriously." I pushed harder this time with my full strength. He was forced back a step or two. He looked at me and I saw more than just rage in those eyes, I saw pain, a pain I knew so well the pain of being unwanted. I couldn't do this to the poor guy, my hand still on his chest slid down to one of his shirt buttons and popped it open. I was kidding myself saying I didn't want him too. There was a micro second of surprise in his eyes then it came.

Cockiness.

He got that grin that made me catch my breath, and no more words needed to be said. Fire, fire needed to be fed. His mouth crashed on mine hunger to great to be satisfied. It was even more passionate then the first time. We already knew each other, it made it so much easier. Trembling fingers struggled with shirt buttons and belts. Every touch seemed to last a life time, but then never long enough. In a blink of an eye we were both for the most part naked. Me more so being… well… bottom… I still had a shirt on, opened to reveal my B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L semi-toned abs.

That was a little much. Sorry, my sexy abs. Much better.

He was naked from the waist up his pats and boxers scarcely falling off his ass. The way gangsters wear their pants. Aren't you glad for my insightful imagery?

Moving on.

So we were both breathing heavy having all of each other and still not having enough. Pushed up against the wall the giant holding all my weight as my hands latched onto blue tassels and his big rough hands grabbed both o four weeping cocks trying to coax them into coming. His free hand trailed behind me and fingered my entrance making me gasp, which was quickly swallowed in a breath taking kiss. His fingers now three pumped in an out. I wanted more of it and what I knew was to come. The kiss broke regrettably, giving me the chance to speak. Well gasp.

"Grimm… Pleeaasse…. Noow" he didn't need any more encouragement. He pulled out his fingers grabbed my hips and slammed me down onto his prized piece. I screamed and I didn't care 'cause after all our school wasn't as poor as I thought it was. That seemed to spur him on even more. The pace was erratic, and I loved it. Screams and grunts filled the room, but the loudest sound was the beating of my heart. Never have I felt more wanted, more needed more dare I say loved. I never knew the sensation like this. Now that I've felt it I never want to let it go.

I came hard first, Grimmjow not far behind. We slumped to the floor still connected in the most intimate of ways. Nothing at that moment could ruin what we just did, what we had. We gazed into each other's eyes confirming both out feelings without uttering a single word. The bell for second period ran and even that didn't faze us. I couldn't care less if a group of unsuspecting adolescents walked through the door and saw us. I almost wished they would. Then everyone would know that I belonged to him and him to me.

The loud rock song played out from my phone and Grimmjow gave me a sheepish smile. As he pulled out and stood up handing me my discarded pants. I rummaged through the pockets and pulled it out. I didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

"Ulquiorra, it's Kensei. We found the body."


	9. Chapter 9

**another chapter after the short one previously**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Damn Kensei he had no idea what a mood killer he was, not like I was really rooting to have a mood. But I wasn't one to hate it if it just so happened to be happening. I didn't really know how to respond cus what the fuck was he doing calling me? After all I was the one who told him where the thing was. He probably meant it for the best but I find whenever they do mean it for the best it usually isn't. It's like getting a 'sorry for your lose' card in the mail a month after they died and your just trying to get over it.

Yeah, real helpful.

"You probably don't wanna talk about it but I can't ignore it, the rape and beatings you also said your father did have to be looked into. If you didn't want that rock unturned then you never should have mentioned it." The one time I talk with true emotion and it stabs me in the back, never doing that again. And when he said 'have to be looked into' I had a swimming suspicion it was already and currently being looked into.

"Where on our way to arrest him now so I suggest you make yourself scarce if you're in the area, I don't want anything going south, from what I know of him hell go down fighting."

"I'm at school" I assured him.

"Good. Now stay there and don't lemme catch you skipping." Too late I thought as he hung up without another word.

"Who was that your boyfriend." Grim asked still half naked from the spot on the floor he claimed as his own.

"No, just a sex friend," I shrugged. The look that passed over his face was priceless. It was a mix of surprise and possessive rage. Cute, if you can call a 6 foot giant such. I let out a rare chuckle from my lips and went and straddled his lap. His look got even more surprised.

"I was joking."

"You don't joke" he pouted.

"What can I say you bring out the worse in me." He grinned and bucked his hips letting me know just how happy he was to hear that.

"Care for another round?" he asked sucking on my bottom lip.

"You have no idea, but not here your apartment will do." I said getting up and pulling on my pants squirming a little at my leaking rear. Grimm gave me a pout again.

"I like it in here, no one can hear us."

"I bet you do. You like screamers don't you?"

"Luv 'em" he grinned and dressed as well. We made our quick escape from the walls that acted as nothing more than bars for the other 1200 students currently caged within. The walk, well more actually a stroll to Grimm's apartment was sweet. Sweeter then I'd care to admit. He insisted on holding my hand the whole way growling something about me being his property and he didn't want a single soul to think otherwise. It was embarrassing at first the looks of disapproval we got from others. Grimm took care of that in a rather loud scary way. He would huff himself up to his full size and demand and I quote 'what the fuck you looking at? You want your face ripped off?' after that being said a couple times people just got the hint to ignore it. It was hard not to smile with pride as they scurried away scared. Nearing the end of the trip Grimm seemed a little more rushed then he was before and I was curious at what it was. Once inside the apartment he nicely planted the explanation on my lips in a form of a passionate lustful kiss. Did this guy have sex on his mind all the time, like really, my ass was still leaking from our previous engagement and he was ready for more.

"Dammit Ulqui, can't get enough of you.

What a flirt. Couldn't say no to that could I?

Our activities went well into the night. And I was too exhausted to really do anything else but sleep there. Actually I passed out after such an amazing climax that had me clinging and screaming his name in pure ecstasy. At least that's what Grimmy boy claimed. I think it was mostly to strike up his ego. The next morning I had to sneak out early in order to get back to the motel room to get Luppi ready for school. He begrudgingly got up and dressed saying shit like he was too old for school. What type of 11 year old thinks that? After waving good bye to him at the gate as I watched him join his ranks among the other poor souls attending school that morning, and I went back to the motel room. Grimmjow was there to meet me. I guess he got my note after all. He didn't seem too pleased though.

"Didn't see your face this morning," he scowling, or at least he tried it looked more like a regurgitation of a scowl and pout. It didn't suit him. He was not cute not even handsome. I gave him a face and he gave a confused on in return.

"What?" he demanded.

"Don't wear that expression ever again?" I said unlocking the door. As if he never heard me he did it again.

"Why not?"

"It's slightly repulsive." Oh now he was wearing the pissed face.

Much better.

Made him look dangerously sexy.

"Well ya know what? Your face when ya come is slightly repulsive." He sneered.

Wow, low blow.

"You don't mean that, you love that face." I said as I pecked him quickly teasingly on the lips, and sauntered in the bathroom. I heard him give a light chuckle as he leaned against the bathroom door watching me pack up.

"Why'd ya leave this morning?" he asked watching me with an indescribable expression.

"Had to get Luppi off to school." I said grabbing the shampoo and soup from the shower and putting it in a plastic bag. I glanced at him, he looked confused.

"My little brother" I offered further explanation. He nodded not saying anything. He just kept watching, not even offering to help. What a man. I brushed past him into the room and started to pack up the clothes. He didn't move for w couple minutes, just continued staring into the room I had previously occupied. Then he turned, grabbed my hands to still them from their work and looked me deep in the eyes with a serious expression.

"Why aren't you living at home?" he asked. The bomb dropped. I didn't want to drag him into my mess at home, not when I was so close to being though with it.

"It's complicated." I said turning away.

"Oh wat are ya, a women. Just spit it out." He said defiantly not accepting the answer I had already provided.

"Fine I walked in on my father raping my dead mother, then I help him bury the body and till last week he constantly beat and raped me as well. That's why I'm not living at home." I snapped as I turned and angrily stuffed clothes in our duffel bags. I actually felt kinda bad for snapping at him like that so I decided to apologize. I know, not like me right. But I swallowed my pride. When I did turn to face him, and oh my god, if looks could kill.

"Grim-"

"Where's the fucker now?" he cut me off. I just gaped at him like a stupid fish. Ha, he was adorable with all his protectiveness.

"Don't worry Grim I got it dealt with. He should be in a holding cell in the police station now. I told the police where to find the body. That's what the call was yesterday."

"So now the police are protecting his sorry ass. The minute I see his face I don't care if there are a hundred armed officers around I'm going to beat his fucking ass all the way to Timbuktu." He growled enraged.

"That can wait, now are you going help me move?" I asked as I shouldered a duffel bag and looked around seeing if I forgot anything. He blinked at me.

"Mover where?"

"I rented an apartment." I said tossing him another bag.

"Ya can just live with me?" I arched my eye brow at the comment.

"Ya and we're just going to share the apartment with an 11 year old boy and fuck whenever he's asleep and pray to god he doesn't wake up?" I said shaking my head.

"Didn't think bout him" he admitted sheepishly blushing a little.

"So where's the place is it close to my place?" he asked letting the motel room door shut behind him.

"Very close, its three floors up."

Grimm was overjoyed at that, now whenever we wanted to be together in that way I could just slip out and take the elevator down to his place and fuck the night away with him. Saying that overjoyed was belittling his true emotions. He LOVED IT. He was so happy that he even slipped out to rent a cube van to help me get crap out of the place I used to call home. We lugged almost everything out of the place; after all, _dad_ wouldn't need it where he was going. I refused to take some things like my bed. I would just buy a new one. I didn't like the memories it carried with it. We loaded the truck and took it over to my new place. Elevator ride after elevator ride we carried loads of furniture and belongings up. We were starting to unpack a few of the boxes when my cell rang again. I answered it almost happily. But that wasn't like me so I answered as solemnly as I always did.

"Ulquiorra! I told you not to skip school, where the hell are you? Never mind whatever you do stay away from home, stay at a friend's place or somewhere that you dad doesn't know about."

"Why Kensei what happened?"

"Your dad I don't know how but he got out. He had someone else claim to be him while that guy was bailed out. Urgh! I don't know how it happened, just listen get somewhere safe and lock the doors. He knows it was you that turned him in and I can't imagine him being to grateful." With that he hung up his voice faded, but his urgency and hysteria stayed with me. Dad was out. How could this have happened? All these thoughts ran through my head, but one was clearer than all the others. Luppi! I dropped the books I was holding and bolted out of the apartment. Grimm yelling out behind me.

I raced to the school fearing the worse. I ran harder than I ever have in my entire life. After all I wasn't running for my life, but my brothers. I I had to get him somewhere safe before our dad cam around. This wasn't supposed to happen, it was suppose to be over. I was suppose to spend my afternoons in school knowing that when I got home it would be to an empty apartment. Our empty apartment. Grimm would be walk with me home the whole way. I wasn't suppose to have to worry anymore. I wasn't supposed to be scared to be somewhere I was supposed to be safe.

I arrived panting for dear life at the school but I was latter then the last bell. School had been let out 15 minutes earlier. I whipped around looking for Luppi, praying that any black haired boy would be him. The teacher noticed me, smiled and walked my way.

"Ulquiorra what are you doing here? Luppi was already picked up by your father."

**There you have it. **

**I'm sorry to say this but the next chapter will probably be the last for this story. **

**Till then **

**Tata ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Im sorry to say this is the last chapter**

**So I hope it doesn't disappoint you all to much **

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Ulquiorra what are you doing here? Luppi was already picked up by your father." She said that with a smile as if it was the best thing in the world. I stared at her horrified and I'm sure for once it was visible on my face. The smile slipped from her face as she stared at me.

"Is something the matter?" she asked tilting her head in concern. I wanted to strangle her. Like what the fuck did she know? I ran off down the street without answering her. She started off after me I'm sure with a dumbfounded look on her face. I ran as fast as my legs allowed me, mind racing as fast as my working body. Where could that monster have taken him? My mind was whirling. I couldn't think straight, I often couldn't when it came to Luppi. My legs started burring with effort and my throat became horse from the hard pants in a desperate need for oxygen. It didn't help that I was hyperventilating in a panic. People stared at me as I ran. All the looks of confusion and disapproval were pinned on my youth and immaturity. None of them knew, none of them understood, I had lost the innocence of youth long ago.

I ran to the only place I knew. I ran up the stairs and stood outside the door of the place I use to call home. My legs threatened to stop working, thinking about what happened all those years ago that time I opened the door to find the fate of my mother. Or what secrets the walls of this apartment house about that mean that ruined my humanity with the lack of him own. All those memories that I tried so hard to admit weren't real, I thought about how many times I convinced myself that this was his way of love, or that this was all a nightmare and I would wake up to see my mother smiling at me. But it wasn't a nightmare it was my reality, a reality I should have faced so many times before. A reality I could have changed if I only went to the police earlier. The door was ajar and I knew they were here, because me and Grim had closed and locked it when we left earlier that day.

The door creaked as I opened it, like some lame horror movie. Behind the door was a scene fitting for a horror. Blood splattered around the white bare walls of my old home. And for the second time in my life I saw those cold lifeless eyes staring at me, looking into my soul, blaming me, screaming with their silence. My brother, my little brother was lying on the ground like trash, surrounded by his own blood and innards. The man I once knew as a father had gutted him ripping open his ribcage. His ribs were sticking out at all types of angles. His stomach and intestines were indistinguishable from each other as they spilled out of his abdomen. I collapse to the floor falling against the wall beside the open door. A sob escaping my mouth as I took it all in. I didn't want to look at it I didn't want to see the last thing I had as a family being taken away in such a violent manner. I couldn't tear my eyes away from it, from his face. A face I would never see smiling at me again. I just stared.

"Did you really think you could just turn me in with no consequences?" the man asked form the shadows the cigarette between his teeth hindered his speech and sent a faint glow on his face giving me chills. I started to shake with fear just looking at his face. I couldn't help it I had kept this fear inside for so long and now I saw what the man was really capable of. Only a monster could do that to an 11 year old. He pushed himself off from the wall and walked slowly deliberately towards me gripping the wrench in his hand tightly. I found myself for an instant wandering where the hell he had found that. It hadn't taken long for him to cross the tiny apartment. He lifted the wrench above his head, he swung it down and it left a good size hole in the dry wall where I was sitting moments before.

I was so tired of feeling sorry for myself, feeling sorry for the situation I was in. I was so tired of thinking about the past and how I could have changed it. It was the past and it was now that mattered, it was the now that was threatening my life. I looked at the man who 99.9 percent of the time reeked of alcohol. Who made my life a mess. A man I felt the deepest type of loathing. It was about time he paid for every fucking thing he ever did to me.

I kicked him square in the back before he could turn on me and strike again with the improvised weapon. He gave a dark chuckle/

'You finally decided to fight back." He smirked his cold eyes looking sober for once in his life. He swung the wrench again clipping me on the shoulder. I misjudged his reach. The momentum of the swing made him lose balance and stumble. Maybe he wasn't as sober as his eyes seemed. I grew confident and moved in a step closer. I realized too late that it was all a very convincing act. He swung around his hand closing in around my throat. We fell to the ground, his knees straddled my waist as both hands came up around my neck. He leaned down close to my ear, licked the lobed and whispered.

"I had fun with your brother but not as much as I'm going to have with you. He was still a little young for my liking." I barely registered the words as his grip had cut off oxygen from my brain to have me waver in and out of consciousness. He released his iron grip around my thin neck and his hands traveled into my pants. At that moment his words registered. I remembered he had never actually touched me in this way until I was about 14. I froze up thinking about what was yet to come. I couldn't let him do this to me. Not again, I started struggling and cursed my small frame and its inability no matter how strong I was to push the bigger man off. He had me painfully pinned, after my feeble attempt to struggle he had forcefully flipped me, arms pulled far behind my back, I thought he was going to pull them out of the sockets. I screamed out in pain as a pop came and my right shoulder came loose of its rightful place. He seemed to like it. As the bulge rubbing into me grew harder. I heard another pop, but no pain came with this one. Just release. The grip released and his full weight fell on me. I pushed it off in a panic and shuffled away, eyes never leaving his body.

A shadow fell across me and the motionless man. I looked up, the light from the door glowing around my savior like and angels veil.

"Ulqui?" Grimm's voice rang out. I let out a sob of relief and joy, as tears of joy rolled down my cheeks.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!" another voice ran out. The smile faded from my lips as detective Kensei pushed my hero against the wall hand cuffing his hands in a very painful manner. Grimmjow grunted but didn't resist. He eyes never left mine. There was none of his usually cockiness or anger just regret and love. Kensei turned him to face him and pushed him to the ground. And ran over to the body Grimm had shot. He checked for a pulse. Finding none he ran over to me staying a foot away not wanting to crowd me. He was careful not to touch me as he asked me a slew of questions I didn't hear. Then he stood and pull Grimmjow to his feet. Kensei dragged him out, and that was the last I saw of him. the last thing I saw of the one person I had come to love outside of my family was dragged away and charged for murder was his brief look of longing over his shoulder. I had lost everything I cared about in a matter of minutes, at that moment I realized that here was no 'if'. It was simple. No one cared.

**There you have it**

**I know it was a sad ending but I do plan on continuing it further in another story**

**Its called 'I Care' written in Grimmjow's POV link below**

**.net/s/7788585/1/I_Care**

**Another continuation will be about Starrk and Renji and I promise you Grimm and Ulqui will be reunited**

**Its called 'Better Late than Never' link below**

**.net/s/6725555/1/Better_late_then_Never**

**It was a pleasure reading all your comments**

**They kept me writing when I just didn't feel i like it. **

**Thank you all and I hope you'll read the other one cus I plan to make it just as or even better than this one**

**As always comment and review **


End file.
